


To find a mate

by alexawriter (anonwriter235)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Eventual Smut, Everyone Loves Niall, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Omega Niall Horan, Peasant Louis Tomlinson, Prince Harry Styles, Romance, Royal Harry, Royal Harry Styles, Royal Niall Horan, Set in Medieval times, Top Harry, Top Harry Styles, Will add tags as I go, ex-royal zayn, i cant believe thats a tag, peasant liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonwriter235/pseuds/alexawriter
Summary: Set in medieval times, heir to the thrown Harry has to find an omega mate at his coming of age celebrations or be forced into an arranged marriage of the king's choosing, while paupers Liam, Louis and Zayn are just trying to get on with their lives...Plus a few twists along the way :)This is my first story in this fandom so I would love for you to let me know what you think!Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 16





	To find a mate

A shudder rushed through him as he felt the chill of the winter morning creeping past his thin blanket. He opened his eyes and watched as Liam was making breakfast,

“Mornin’ Lou, you feeling okay?”

“ ‘m cold,”

Liam sighed, “Yeah I know it’s freezing out there. Here, eat up.”

He brought a plate of oats over and sat on the floor in his makeshift bed. Louis had tried to insist that he could sleep on the floor when he first moved in but Liam, being an alpha, couldn’t take the thought of an omega on the floor in his home.

“Thank you,” Louis responded, “Is there anything I can help with today?”

“During the night I think we ended up with a small hole in the corner of the roof, I’m going to start by repairing that. Then we will need to collect some more firewood, but I don’t want you out there too long. You’re already at higher risk of illness Lou.”

“I’ll be fine Li, maybe that hole is why it’s so cold in here?”

“Yeah probably, maybe you could go ask Mrs Malik for an egg to have with dinner? She loves you.”

“If you were actually willing to ask Zayn to court with you then I wouldn’t have to ask her.” Louis responded cheekily.

“Louis, Zayn is another alpha. And he keeps to himself at the best of times, he doesn’t seem to want to court anyone let alone another alpha. He is the politest pauper I have ever met, but he doesn’t let anyone in – everyone around here knows that.” Liam said, frustrated.

“Well, you’ll never know if you don’t try.” Louis chastised.

“Whatever,” the alpha grumbled before setting about repairing their roof.

Louis walked over to the Malik’s house wrapped up in his thickest winter coat and knocked twice, the door opened to reveal Mrs Malik’s son, Zayn.

“Hey Lou, you look cold, come on in.”

“Thanks Z. I’m really sorry for bothering yo-“

“You are no bother at all Lou, you know you’re always welcome here, how is Liam doing?”

“Err, yeah, Liam is okay, he asked about you. And he was wondering if your mother could maybe loan us an egg for dinner, we err, we have no cheese left and Liam is worried I might get sick as the winter will not die for another month or so.”

“Of course, Lou, you know we will spare you whatever we can. My mother would never allow another omega to go hungry. Here, take two: one for you and one for Liam.” Zayn smiled brightly.

“Oh, I don’t think Liam will want to accept two, we are already so greatly in your debt for everything Trisha has helped us with – ”

“Nonsense. Take them both, makes sure you and Liam get a full meal tonight. And you owe us nothing. Liam has always offered a helping hand on the farm and we know you two would do the same for us.”

“Thank you, Zayn. We really appreciate it.”

“I know. There is one thing you can do for me in exchange though… I heard rumours that Liam has his heart set on courting a certain omega… Tell me who?” Zayn asked with a mask meant to convey curiosity but instead looked a lot more like longing.

Louis shook his head, “I have no idea. He has never been interested in any of the omegas around here.”

“Don’t play coy, come on, tell me.”

“I genuinely don’t know. I will tell you that based on what he has said to me, he does have his eye on someone,”

“I knew it!” Zayn laughed smugly.

“But it isn’t an omega.” Louis finished.

“Wait. What does that mean?”

“I have to get back.” Louis grinned.

“Louis! This conversation isn’t over!”

~

“Hazzaaaaaa,”

“Yes, Niall,” Harry spoke barely looking up from where he was scanning the pages of the new tax reports his father had given him.

“Will you come play footie with me?” Niall gave his best puppy dog eyes.

Chuckling at the omega’s attempt to coerce him, “Niall, do you honestly believe my father, your uncle would approve of that.”

“Well, no but he’s not here.”

“He will hear about it soon enough and then I will be in trouble for endangering a delicate, little omega.” Harry dismissed the idea.

“But it’s not fair! I’m not delicate, and I played footie when I was younger.” Niall whined, slumping down into the chaise lounge.

“But you’re a young adult now Niall, with it comes certain freedoms and certain responsibilities.” Harry finally got up from behind his desk and walked over to the omega. “If you like, we could go for a walk through the castle’s private gardens?”

“I wanna play footieeee,”

“That’s the best I can offer you, you know how my father has been recently, I can’t get in trouble with him again, and he’s very protective over you.”

“I know, I appreciate that you try to keep him off my back,” Niall sighed. “Fine, let’s go for a garden walk,” he conceded with an eye roll, “Can we not take security? I hate it when they follow me around all the time, and I will have you to keep me safe.”

Harry laughed, “I think you just want my father to cut my head off. Fine, the guards will wait for us at the door, they won’t follow us around the gardens.”

They walked through the castle with arms linked as staff members tried not to get caught gawking at the young prince with the king’s ward. They had been presumed to bond from the moment Niall joined the royal household at the age of six. He still saw his family at the harvest celebrations in autumn, but he couldn’t say he was particularly close to his parents and older brother given he grew up with Harry’s family. He was like a second son to them. And Harry also felt he was like a brother; his mother was always very insistent that they would be a perfect love match. His father, on the other hand, had always seemed opposed to the idea which confused Harry to no end, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“So, are you excited for the upcoming celebrations?”

“I wouldn’t mind if it were just one ball. But to have a whole week of them, it feels so unnecessary,” Harry sighed. “To be honest I just want to get it over with, I have already met every omega within the nobility and there is nobody I want to marry.”

“Haven’t you heard? Your father is sending for every omega in the land to come to the castle and engage in the week of celebration. For all his faults, he does want to give you the best possible chance of finding someone you like.”

“Every omega...what? Even the poor ones?” Harry pulled a face.

“Harry!” Niall scolded, “Yes...even the poor ones. I never thought you’d care about something so materialistic.” 

“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that I was surprised that my father would allow me to possibly court an omega within the lower class. He has always tried to push me towards an omega of noble birth.” Harry explained.

“I know, given his past behaviour it is most out of character for him, I think he must have finally realised that you aren’t budging on your wishes for a male.”

“Exactly, it feels almost too good to be true, why do they have to be so rare? It’s so frustrating.”

“Well, we all know the fucking reason. Because of the slave trade. An omega is just as likely to be born male as female, but apparently the bandits of Suntaria preferred males. And if they didn’t comply to being trafficked then they would just be killed. I don’t understand how anyone could do that to another person.”

“Hmm, whilst I don’t approve of your language, it is beyond unacceptable.” Harry agreed, “I will be forever grateful that my father put an end to it and freed those omegas. But unfortunately, we are still living with the consequences.” He turned to the blonde, “Are you looking forward to the ball? I don’t know why, but you always seem to enjoy these affairs.”

“Yes! I’m really excited. I can’t wait to play matchmaker for you and some beautiful omega. I can’t wait to have a brother-in-law. But I am not looking forward to being shepherded from alpha to alpha for one dance after another.”

“Every alpha who comes will want to dance with you, they always do. You should consider some of them. Although 99% of them won’t be anywhere near suitable or good enough for you, you should try to keep an open mind. He’s not coming back Niall.”

Looking down sadly, “Yes dad,” Niall bit back, in an attempt to make light of the situation.

“We just want you to be happy.”

“Your father just wants me to marry into money, you mean.” Niall corrected.

“Well, _I_ just want you to be happy with an incredible alpha who treasures you. If that’s with a pauper then so be it. However, you would need to be prepared for a very difficult life if that is what you should choose.”

“I know. Thanks Harry, you’ve always been my favourite cousin.”

“I’m your only cousin.”

“Exactly.” Niall grinned, “Enough about me though! Next week is all about you! Aren’t you excited that you could potentially meet the omega of your dreams?”

“Well, yes. Obviously,” Harry huffed. “I would love to have an omega to cherish and care for. I just don’t think it’s going to happen and if it doesn’t, father is going to force me to marry a female omega. So, I am also a little nervous.”

“It’s natural to be nervous. But every omega there will want to have you, it’s just a case of weeding out the snobby ones.” Both boys chuckled.

“True… We should probably head back to the guards. Father will have heard about our little walk by now.”

Niall rolled his eyes but conceded and they began heading back the way they came.

“I’m so fed up with not being able to do anything with out Des’ approval. He’s like a father to me, but I want to have some independence. When I get an alpha and move out of the castle, I am going to have an alpha who will let me do what I want.”

Harry laughed out loud, “You do realise you are probably going to struggle to find an alpha who won’t want to have any say in what you do. It’s in our nature to keep you safe and our inner alphas believe the safest place for you is by our sides. I know when I bond, I will want to know where my love is at all times. Just the thought of them sneaking off without my knowledge or any security to keep them safe is enough to make me anxious.”

Niall sighed, “I know. And I want an alpha who cares for me. I just don’t think you alphas will ever understand how hard it is to be an omega and to know that you are more at risk just because of the way you were born.”

“I know, I’m sorry that it is this way.”

“Harold! What have I said about indulging Niall in his silly fantasies of freedom and as a consequence putting his life in danger!” The king stalked out from the throne room into the hallway, face red with anger.

“I was there the whole-time father; you know I would never let any harm come to him – he is my beloved cousin.” Harry countered.

“With the way you two are so desperate for alone time the whole kingdom believes he means more than that to you.” Queen Anne - Harry’s mother – interjected, “Why else would you need to go for a walk without guards if you are not beginning a courtship? Not that it would be an issue, to be honest I couldn’t think of a better suited omega. And you have always said you wanted a male,” she continued before anyone else could get a word in.

“Not now Anne! Harry and Niall will never be more than friends,” King Des stated in a stern tone, “Isn’t that right boys?”

Harry responded cautiously to his parents meddling, “Yes thank you for pointing out the obvious father, as I have told you both a hundred times: I see Niall as a little brother.” He continued on despite his father’s turn in facial expression at that comment, “Niall wanted to spend some time without the guards breathing down his neck and I am the only person in this whole castle who will allow him this privilege whilst also ensuring his safety. I believe omegas should be entitled to walk around outside on their own safely whenever they please. Unfortunately, this is not the world we live in, but I will do what I can to ensure at least one omega has some semblance of freedom.”

“An excellent speech, you are growing into your role as crown prince every day, my boy. However, Niall,” the king addressed his ward directly, “No more walks outside without security within touching distance.” He cleared his throat, “Anyway, the main reason I summoned the two of you here is regarding preparation for the ball celebrating Harry’s 21st birthday and coming of age. Harry is in need of an omega and has expressed his preference for a male. Given the rarity of such a suitor, we will be welcoming every male omega in the Kingdom into the castle every night for one week in the hopes that he may find one to his liking. You will both require new ceremonial robes to mark the occasion. You will be meeting with the seamstress first thing tomorrow morning – we have already picked out the cloth to match ours.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty, I will wear your colours with pride as always… Will my parents be attending the celebrations?”

“I’m sure you will Niall. Yes, the Lord and Lady of Hastings will be attending along with your older brother. I thought it would be nice for you to see them again.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Niall smiled sweetly, even though on the inside he was already dreading the lectures about courtship and marrying a “prosperous” alpha – even though to them “prosperous” just meant rich.

“Well, I have sent out the royal messengers with guards to collect the male omegas of the land this morning, and they will begin to arrive with their chosen guardians from this evening, so Harold,” he turned to his son, “Prepare yourself to meet your future bondmate.”

~

As Louis was heading back from the Malik’s house, he noticed a lot of commotion coming from the market square of their small village, followed by the village’s announcement bell.

“Here ye! Here ye! All male omegas will be taken to the castle immediately with one trusted alpha guardian! Any male omegas in this village must pack their things at once. They will be honorary guests at Prince Harry’s coming of age week of celebrations!”

“Louis!” Liam was already there and had spotted the small omega, “I heard the announcement bell, have you heard this?”

“I, I, yeah I heard but I don’t know why they would want the male omegas from all the villages?” Louis questioned with worry.

“Do you think the Prince is looking for a mate? It is his ‘coming of age’ celebrations?”

“No, no way – why would it be only males?” Louis asked.

“Maybe he’s only interested in male omegas?”

“I don’t know Li…”

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Trisha Malik came up to the square with Zayn stood next to her, “We came as soon as we heard the bell.”

“They’re planning to take all the male omegas!” Louis whisper-shouted, nearing a state of panic.

“Hush, it’s going to be, lovey Lou,” Liam placed his hand around the bottom of Louis’ neck to calm the fretting omega.

“What? That’s ridiculous, why only males?” Zayn said in shock.

“We don’t know yet, we will have to go and see.”

“Liam, I don’t want to go.” Louis whimpered.

“Will you have to go with him?” Zayn turned to Liam with sadness in his eyes.

Liam felt his belly erupt in butterflies at the care in the other alpha’s voice.

“Erm, yeah, I guess, they said with a trusted alpha guardian, and for Louis, that’s me.”

“Oh.” Zayn looked forlorn.

“Li,” Louis breathed, “What are we gonna do?”

“We can’t deny an order from the king. And besides, it might not be so bad.” Liam tried to placate the omega and wrapped him up in a bear hug, which Zayn swiftly joined and Trisha soon after.

“It will be okay, Louis. Liam will look after you, he’s a great alpha and you will be safe.” Zayn comforted the omega.

The messenger who had been shouting in the square approached their little huddle, “Excuse me, sir, I have been informed that you are the only male omega in this village – do you have an alpha guardian who can accompany you to the castle?”

“I, I, erm…”

“I am his alpha guardian; he’s never left the village before. He’s a little scared.”

“That’s completely understandable, we can give you an hour or so to pack your things and say your goodbye’s, but we must begin our journey to the castle by noon.”

“I guess, we won’t be needing your eggs then. but thanks anyway Zayn.” The omega tried to lighten the mood and gave back the two eggs that were still in his basket.

“Haha, thanks Louis.” Zayn smiled in appreciation.

“I told you we only needed one,” Liam looked at the pair in confusion.

“Liam, we will always be here for both of you. You’re two of the only people who ever really welcomed us here, and it’s not just Louis who needs good food.”

Liam looked away feeling ashamed, it hurt every alpha’s pride to have to ask for help, especially regarding providing for an omega under their care.

“Thank you,” he responded, voice thick with emotion.

Zayn squeezed his shoulder and then let go, not daring to show affection any more than that to another alpha.

“Well, I suppose we best get packing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback in the comments! This is my first story in this fandom so let me know what you think of it :) I really appreciate any feedback good or bad!


End file.
